


Inspection (Omovember Day 1)

by omospacecat



Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Gen, I didn't mean for this one to get so dark lol, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omospacecat/pseuds/omospacecat
Summary: Druid Arvek wasn't involved with interrogating prisoners, not exactly. More that his job was initial inspection and processing, particularly for species they didn't encounter very often. Like this human strapped onto his table.OROne of Haggar's druids inspects a captive Keith. Finding the boy needs to relieve his bladder, Arvek decides to toy with him a little.
Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Inspection (Omovember Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> For Omovember Day 1: Magic made them. Well I ended up in a weirder, darker place than intended for this one. :/

Druid Arvek wasn't involved with interrogating prisoners, not exactly. More that his job was initial inspection and processing, particularly for species they didn't encounter very often. Like this human strapped onto his table.

Arvek's purpose was to read their vitals and study their insides using his limited control of quintessence. He was to map out their sensitivities, find their weak spots so that they could be exploited during their actual interrogation with the experts.

He'd seen only three of this type before, and each time there'd been enough variation to make inspection still relevant with each new specimen that came in. And they had a few new ones today.

For example, this one had delicate features like the boy he'd seen months ago, but his hair was dark like the Champion's. Young, like the boy, but muscled, a fighter. But that part Arvek could have told you from the fury in his purple eyes as he watched the Druid take his notes. His nostrils flared over the muzzle covering the lower half of his face. Even if Arvek had intended to press him with questions, the human wouldn't have been able to answer with his jaw strapped shut like that.

As the boy glared murder at him Arvek made a note regarding his peculiar eye color. Was purple normal for humans? What he knew of their makeup said that coloring wasn't possible. The shade was fairly common among Galra however. Perhaps some mixed ancestry? That wouldn't be too much of a surprise, the Galra certainly got around the galaxy. But the possibility suggested a potential weak spot regarding the boy's heritage they might be able to exploit during questioning. He noted the thought down.

Well, that was the limit on what he'd be able to determine from external observation. With careful concentration, Arvek drew on his lifeforce, weaving it into a usable form-- quintessence-- that he could use to inspect the boy much more thoroughly, straight down into his genetic makeup and further. With this Arvek could dig in deep enough to study the boy's own quintessence, but that wasn't necessary at this time. All he needed was a basic understanding of how the collection of organs and fluids and synapses and such before him were functioning together. If his hunch was right about this specimen's mixed blood, there might be some interesting anomalies worth studying.

At first glance the boy sported the same general list of parts as the others-- heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, this and that-- why there were so many doubles of things for humans Arvek couldn't guess. Were they prone to wearing organs out so that backups were necessary? Arvek determined with some disappointment that the body in front of him seemed to be basically the same on the inside as the previous human specimens, thus nothing new to glean. Still, he continued with his task.

And another thing, how the human body processed nutrition was honestly pathetic. Arvek had never seen such an inefficient system on his table before the humans. Truly, this species had to be near the beginning of their evolution.

Waste disposal wasn't exactly unusual among species, but a separate system devoted just to liquid waste was indeed. Not unheard of, but very rare, which made sense when you considered just how rare water itself was throughout the universe. What was the point of wasting so much of it? And several times a day, how ridiculous. Even at this moment, Arvek could "see" how this boy's kidneys were filtering down into a bladder that was almost at capacity.

Arvek tilted his head to the side, pointed ears perking. Now this was interesting. He had mused over human's wasteful systems before, but he'd yet to have one on his table that was in need of voiding soon. For the few other species with similar processes, releasing urine wasn't something that came up very often, every few days at most, so to catch it at this stage was unusual. And as Arvek took in his state with consideration for this information, he realized the human was actually displaying some measure of distress from his predicament.

His muscles seemed more tense than they should be, just resting on a table with arms and ankles shackled. Anxiety over the prospect of torture and his situation in general was to be expected, but the boy had even more tension focusing in his legs, which seemed to be in response to the full state of his bladder. As he watched, the boy shimmied his hips side to side before settling back down, closing his eyes briefly during the motion. Then he refocused his hate-filled gaze on Arvek.

Turning his attention to the organ, Arvek observed the signals it was sending to the human's brain, steadily reminding him of his body's need, but the boy ignored it. His tension steadily climbed with the incessant signals but he kept his eyes on Arvek, even as dobashes ticked by.

The Druid watched, considering. How did it feel to the human? This signal that refused to go away, this organ that even now was at total capacity, with still more queuing up. With the rate at which his kidneys worked, he'd need to make room for more urine fairly soon, wouldn't he? How elastic was this organ?

Arvek reached in deeper with his magic, attempting to feel out the structure of the organ. If it was a source of discomfort, it could be used in interrogation. Maybe he prodded a bit too harshly in his eagerness, because the boy seemed to feel it. His body surged with tension, the muscles in his legs and lower abdomen clenching in response to the stimulus. A strangled noise emitted from his throat.

Arvek watched, pulling back to simply observe how the boy handled the interruption to his normal methods of controlling himself. The muscles involved remained clenched, particularly the two sphincter-like muscles at the base of his bladder and at the tip of his genitals. His hips moved for the duration, squirming in a way that had to slosh around the contents of his bladder. How could that help with these sensations? Wouldn't that just put more stress against the insides of the organ? But it did seem to help, because Arvek watched with interest as the boy's stress abated somewhat and his movements stilled. Inside, he relaxed the hold on his muscles, slowly, like dropping them too fast would damage his fragile control.

Carefully, without prodding, Arvek continued to look through his insides. His tension had markedly increased throughout, no doubt about that. Now that his bladder was overfull and becoming strained, the muscles controlling where the urine emptied out continued to clench every few moments. He hadn't had to do that before Arvek had stimulated him. But now it was as if the boy couldn't ignore the signal from his bladder anymore. Maybe before he had managed to put it out of his mind, but now his body's need was at the forefront and was not going to be forgotten again. His stress was evident in his face and body language as well, if Arvek pulled back enough to observe it. His brow was furrowed, face reddening, and his legs were pulling at each shackle towards each other. He was trying to move to press them together. At the same time his hips continued to shift and roll from side to side against the table. His eyes stayed on Arvek, but his concentration wasn't what it had been, the hate mixing with wariness.

Interesting. What the point of all this was, Arvek didn't know. What did contorting around like an eel do for a human dealing with a full bladder? Why was the boy displaying such distress when his bladder was still vargas away from rupturing? The organ seemed elastic enough, from Arvek's brief examination, but it appeared the human body refused to believe this, or refused to come anywhere near its actual limit. The boy was displaying urgency very suddenly in Arvek's opinion. He'd only been observing him for a few vargas.

Pulling back entirely, Arvek noted down his observations. This had the potential to be quite a useful tool for interrogation. He glanced back at the human and watched him squirm, listened to his strained breathing behind the gag. The boy couldn't maintain his watchful gaze anymore, so distracted by his body was he. Yes, it seemed like a simple way to put a human into a state of distress and anxiety, without risking much in the way of damage. If he were to go back in with quintessence and prevent the boy from being able to void the urine, Arvek figured one could get half a quintant of effective torment out of this process. Yes, very useful. It was always more efficient, using a specimen's own body against them in torture whenever possible.

The boy grunted and writhed, legs pulling hard inward, but whatever he was trying to do the motion gave him no relief from his body's need. He closed his eyes, huffing and wrenching on his shackles. The whimper that fell from him had Arvek opening his observation back up, curious to see how this would end.

The muscles controlling the voiding of the bladder were not going to last long, fluttering weakly against the pressure from the organ. The signals shooting to his brain blared adamantly, and the boy's whole body trembled with the effort in denying this command. The boy groaned and panted, fighting through waves of urgency and Arvek wondered why he bothered. What was the issue with emptying his bladder right here when he clearly needed to do it so badly? He was on the verge of panicking, if his pounding heart and labored breathing was any indicator, so why draw this out any longer? Were humans just that cleanly of creatures? That didn't seem right, so Arvek chalked it up to probably involving their egos. Losing control of a bodily function in front of a foe was likely not ideal, especially for one classified as a fighter like this one was.

But the boy didn't have a choice. His bladder contracted and Arvek watched as a small amount of urine made its way down the boy's penis, before being stopped by the muscle at the tip. The boy shuddered and whimpered, struggling to hold onto the rest of it.

This was amusing, but Arvek had more work to do. There was likely not much more to be gleaned from this process, and he'd gotten what he needed out of his observation. He reached out with his quintessence once more and nudged right at that spasming muscle at the base of the bladder. A little gentle coaxing was all that was needed at this point. The muscle sprung open at once.

The boy gasped and his eyes snapped open. His bladder contracted, hard, and nothing stopped it this time as the fluid rushed out, blasting through the last defense in his cock without slowing.

He cried out, eyes pressed shut. His spine arched as his urine poured out of him, drenching his slave uniform and pooling onto the table underneath him. He panted through his relief for the full duration of his voiding, which lasted longer than expected. Arvek noted down that the act of emptying his bladder after holding back to his absolute limit seemed intensely pleasurable for the boy. Maybe they could prevent that somehow, keep him from experiencing relief without rupturing the organ. Maybe dispose of tiny amounts at intervals, just enough to preserve the organ but prevent any sensation of relief for a lengthy questioning session? Their purpose certainly wasn't pleasure, after all.

The boy kept releasing onto the table for full dobashes, his body slack and eyes closed. Slowly his breathing calmed. Arvek watched the liquid roll off the edge and splatter to the floor, berating himself for not thinking to place a towel under the boy. Now he'd have to clean the whole area before the next specimen was brought in.

"This has presented me with a fair amount of new information," he told the boy. "I thank you for your cooperation."

The boy refocused his eyes on Arvek, but the fury wasn't quite the same now. The redness in his face and in the whites of his eyes as well indicated more than just anger, and after a moment Arvek understood the expression as shame. The boy was trying to look tough, but losing control in this manner had humiliated him, such that his steady grasp on his rage had been shaken.

Interesting.

Arvek noted it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [omospacecat](https://omospacecat.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Come chat with me! I might consider requests, but I'm really stuck on vld so...


End file.
